Fangtasia
by mat3rialgirl
Summary: OneShot: Sookie va al bar de su ex novio Eric Northman, cuando está ahí entra un ladrón, ¿Que sucederá entre Eric, el misterioso ladrón y Sookie? Todos humanos.


Estaba en el bar de mi ex, Eric Northman. Su bar, Fangtasia era muy conocido Shreveport. Había ido a visitar más bien a Pam, que era su brazo derecho en el bar y el tiempo que Eric y yo estuvimos juntos, Pam se convirtió en una gran amiga. Habíamos estado hablando en la barra, mientras Pam trabajaba, ya estaban cerrando el bar y de mi ex, ni sombras. Era hora de irme, al otro día tenía que a atender mi propio trabajo en Merlotte´s. Cuando iba saliendo, vi a Eric venir. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, comencé a sacar mi celular de mi cartera para hacerme la ocupada, lo que menos quería era hablar con él. Aún Eric, tenía cierto poder en mi.

Nos saludamos a lo lejos, y me dio la sensación que algo extraño sucedía, cuando finalmente nos cruzamos Eric se acercó a mí y me susurró:

Ten cuidado con el ladrón. – Lo quedé mirando, extrañada mientras sentía que alguien sujetaba mi mano. Otro tipo, también guapo: más bajo que Eric, pelo castaño oscuro unos ojos verdes profundos, me detuvo.

Hola corazón – me atrajo hacia él, busqué a Eric con la mirada y él solo me observaba

Me tengo que ir – le dije al tipo que aún no me soltaba la mano.

Oh, qué tristeza! – exclamó dándome un leve empujón hacia el lado contrario de la salida. Cuando me soltó la mano, me di cuenta que mi celular ya no estaba en mi mano y el tipo se dirigía a la salida.

Le di una mirada a Eric, al fin entendiendo lo que me había querido decir. Alcancé a agarrar al ladrón, tirándome encima de él aferrándome a su espalda. Sorpresivamente, él se tiró hacia atrás y me golpeó suavemente contra la pared, lo solté y caí al suelo. En ese momento apareció Eric y le dio un combo en su estómago, pero el ladrón era más fuerte y se paró rápidamente a devolverle el golpe a Eric, pero en la cara. Volví a intervenir a pesar que Eric me dijo que me apartara, que la policía estaba en camino. Los guardias de Fangtasia se habían ido unos minutos antes. Busqué a Pam por ayuda, pero ella no estaba. Solo éramos, el ladrón, Eric y yo…. Y la maldita policía que no llegaba.

Devuélveme mi celular – le grité interponiéndome en la puerta

Sal de ahí perra antes que te vuelva a golpear – amenazó el ladrón

Sookie, es un maldito celular – Eric quería que lo dejara ir, pero no. Mi celular tenía las últimas fotos de mi abuela. No dejaría que se lo llevara así como así.

Por favor – le rogué al ladrón, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ´- te lo ruego… hago lo que quieras, pero mi celular… - me acerqué a él, Eric se había levantado y nos observaba en posición de ataque.

¿Lo que quiera? – Sentí como el tipo se relajaba, su mirada lujuriosa me dio pistas de lo que estaba pensando. Por una fracción de segundos me imaginé teniendo sexo con él y mi entrepierna hirvió. Me acerqué a él, intentando ser seductora. Eric no podía creer lo que veía, podía escuchar cómo se agitaba la respiración de ambos y la mía también.

¿Qué quieres? Ya sabes, lo que sea por el celular. – repetí, el castaño estiro una de sus manos y me tomó con fuerza por la cintura juntando nuestros cuerpos. Wow! Sentí su miembro duro en mi estómago, solté un pequeño jadeo. La idea original, era acercarme a él, pegarle y quitarle el celular, pero los meses sin sexo le estaban pasando la cuenta a mi cuerpo y mi mente. Se acercó a mí para besarme y en ese momento sentí como Eric me apartaba y tiraba al ladrón al suelo, al fin inmovilizándolo.

Una maniobra demasiado arriesgada Sook – me dijo una vez que tenía bajo control al ladrón, y rápidamente lo metía a una de las jaulas de las bailarinas. – Ahora a esperar por la policía – Me quedé de una pieza, intentando tranquilizarme. La situación me había calentado de verdad, el ladrón desde la jaula ya ni siquiera reclamaba, seguro lo único que quería era masturbarse. De hecho, era lo que yo quería, todo eso me había calentado de sobremanera.

Y Pam? – pregunté

Se cambió ropa y se fue.

Si sabías que era ladrón por qué no lo detuviste antes

Solo lo sabía cariño, no tenía la certeza. Necesitaba pillarlo con las manos en la masa

O sea, me utilizaste – asintió con su petulancia de siempre.

De todas formas te lo advertí Sookie. No entiendo por qué no has pasado las fotos de tu abuela. Te arriesgaste demasiado por un celular, te imaginas este idiota hubiese reaccionado antes y te hubiese hecho algo? – Dios mío, ojala hubiese reaccionado antes y me hubiese hecho algo… Oh Sookie, como piensas esas cosas… me llamé la atención automáticamente. Eric me tomó el rostro con su mano obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos – vas a llegar a tu casa y pasarás las malditas fotos, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí mientras miraba que un combo le había roto el labio

¿Te duele? – le pregunté tocándole, negó con cara de dolor – si te duele tonto, iré por hielo.- Cuando me di media vuelta me di cuenta que efectivamente el ladrón se tocaba por encima de su pantalón, mi cuerpo vibró. Me di vuelta hacia Eric y este me sonrió

Dale Sook, no lo culpes. Cualquiera lo hace después de lo que hiciste, además ese vestido blanco… – totalmente guiada por mi cuerpo, me acerqué a Eric. Él poso sus grandes manos en mis caderas y me besó. El simple contacto me hizo temblar, Eric siempre provocaría esas cosas en mí. No tenía remedio, mis brazos envolvieron su cuello aprisionándolo. Él me cogió por el trasero ayudándome a subirme al mesón de la barra, quedando prácticamente a la misma altura. – Oh Sookie – gimió en mi oído y sentí como me mojaba. Miré al ladrón, esta vez tenía su enorme miembro afuera y se lo manoseaba sin pudor, Eric besaba mi cuello y se dirigía claramente a mis pechos.

No podemos hacer esto aquí Eric – susurré con lo poco que me quedara de cordura, no podía tener sexo con mi ex frente a un extraño, que además nos había golpeado a los dos hace un par de minutos – es un maldito extraño

Bill Compton – gimió el extraño – ya no soy un extraño, por favor sigan – Eric nunca se había detenido siquiera, mi cuerpo simplemente no obedecía a mi mente, que le enviaba tímidas señales de que eso no estaba bien y había que detenerse.

Eric con su habilidad de siempre sacó mis pechos por encima del vestido y comenzó a morder mis pezones, mis manos se decidieron a tomar su cabeza y detenerlo ahí, alargando el placer que me estaba dando. Mientras hacía esto, mis manos comenzaron a subir su musculosa negra. Dejando libre para mis manos ese torso perfecto. Me sacó por encima de la cabeza el vestido dejándome solamente en ropa interior delante de él y Compton. Eric, sin dejar de mirarme, abrió un poco más mis piernas y haciendo un lado mi ropa interior, metió uno de sus dedos. Gemí.

Oh Sookie, estás muy mojada. ¿Tanto te calienta cariño, que este tipo se esté masturbando con nosotros? – solté un gemido en respuesta. Mis caderas se movían solas, querían aprisionar esos dedos, que se colaban. De pronto vi como Compton se corría e inevitablemente, yo también lo hice. Eric me sonrió y como siempre cuando estábamos juntos se echó los dedos a la boca saboreándome y luego compartió ese sabor con un intenso beso. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Compton que también se había corrido – Ups! Nuestro pobre amigo se corrió solo. Sookie, eres muy mala. Calentar de esa forma a las personas… - se acercó a mi cuello y susurró - creo mi amor, que deberías hacer algo para compensar al Señor Compton – Eric le lanzó las llaves de su jaula al ladrón y este en fracción de segundos ya estaba fuera dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Bill y Eric se sentaron en las sillas de la barra afirmando cada una de mis piernas y cada uno de los dos dedicado a uno de mis senos. Retiraron mi sostén entre los, perfectamente coordinados. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aún así deseaba a los dos por igual. Un segundo después Eric se subía a la barra, mientras Bill me besaba, tocaba y yo desabrochaba su camisa. El mismo cuerpo de Eric – Hey cariño – me llamó Eric, estaba de pie a mi lado con su miembro totalmente erecto a la altura de mi boca, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a lamerlo y succionarlo.

Compton hizo lo mismo. Ahí tenía a dos hombres parados frente a frente, esperando por sexo oral. La situación era tan caliente, que no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a turnarme, hasta que Eric se bajó y sin previo aviso me penetró, mientras yo seguía en mi tarea con Compton. Las embestidas eran feroces, cuando Eric estaba muy excitado a ambos nos gustaba el sexo salvaje. De pronto, sentí como Eric se corría dentro de mí y terminaba todo con un beso, pero yo no había terminado. Compton lo vio así y me ayudó a incorporarme, me puse a lo perrito y él me penetró. Eric me sonrió y me hizo recordar que su fantasía siempre había sido verme cogida por otro hombre, el muy bastardo estaba en su séptimo cielo. Ese simple hecho, lo ponía a mil y pronto ya estaba dispuesto nuevamente, lo ayudé con una de mis manos, mientras la otra me servía para sujetarme. Bill y yo nos fuimos al mismo tiempo, ya estaba agotada y Eric estaba listo para otro round. Se acostó en la barra y me subió encima de él, comencé a moverme. Su cara de placer me había vuelto a calentar. Bill se puso delante de mí con su miembro en la mano y sin pensarlo comencé a chuparlo, me estaba comportando como una perra, pero no me importaba. De pronto Bill desapareció de delante y sentí como Eric tomaba mi cabeza atrayéndola hacia él en un caliente beso.

Te extrañaba Sook

Yo también – Finalmente, sentí un dedo por detrás. Miré con pánico a Eric

Relájate Sookie, no podrás más del placer – me volvió a besar, lo que me dio más seguridad. Ni en mis sueños más sucios había pensado en la doble penetración. Cuando sentí a Bill por detrás, me sentí desfallecer del placer. Bill comenzó a controlar los movimientos, Eric tenía las manos en mis pechos aún y Bill me besaba la nuca, no sabía que podía sentir tanto placer. Las embestidas fueron más rápidas, y sentí a Bill irse en mi trasero, cuando se salió Eric comenzó a moverme más rápido hasta que los dos nos vinimos juntos. Caí rendida sobre él, cuando al fin nuestras respiraciones se calmaron me di cuenta que Bill ya estaba vestido, se acercaba para darle la mano a Eric, despidiéndose.

Adiós Sookie un gusto – me dijo como si hubiésemos estado en una reunión cualquiera y nos acabábamos de conocer. Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta

Eric, la policía preguntara donde está el ladrón – dije mientras buscaba mi ropa

No hay ningún ladrón querida, Bill Compton es mi amigo de la infancia – lo miré boquiabierta

¿Y todo esto?

Sookie, ¿sinceramente creías que todos se habían ido por arte de magia? Cariño… Compton ya había compartido una de sus novias conmigo, ahora me tocaba a mí compartir con él.

No era un…

Ay Sook, por favor… en serio te calentaste con un ladrón? – me dio su mirada burlesca y me sentí no solo utilizada, si no que humillada

Eres lo peor Eric Northamn, sinceramente lo peor – me vestí rápidamente y cuando iba saliendo Eric me tomó por el brazo y me besó un tanto a la fuerza

Bill estará unos días más en Shreveport… por si te interesa venir mañana al bar


End file.
